1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing a diamond tool, and, more particularly, to a brazing bond type diamond tool which has improved cuttability through a unique shank structure, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general diamond tool is manufactured by welding a metal powder sintered compact having diamond particles to a shank constituting a main body of the diamond tool. The metal powder sintered compact acts as a bonding material for securing the diamond particles.
Such a diamond tool has a problem with low impact strength.
To solve this problem, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0053707 (published on Sep. 5, 2000) discloses a technique of forming a brazing bond by depositing a slurry solution of a brazing metal bond onto a substrate and dispersing diamond particles therein, followed by heating to a temperature of about 1300° C. or less.
For the diamond tool manufactured by the method disclosed in this publication, a brazing bond layer is formed on a tip portion formed along an edge of a shank. The brazing bond layer includes a brazing bond and diamond particles. Accordingly, a cutting section of the diamond tool participating in cutting operation has a very high thickness, which is determined by the sum of the thickness of the tip portion and the thicknesses of the brazing bond layer at both sides of the tip portion.
Thus, considering that the diamond tool has increased cuttability with decreasing thickness of the cutting section until it reaches a certain thickness value, the brazing bond type diamond tool does not have high cuttability.